zawia_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultra Mode Guide
Ultra Mode Ultra Mode is a new gamemode you can access by clicking the arrows left and right on the Title screen (be careful, changing modes ends the run in progress). Monsters here have an Energy Shield you need to destroy to attack their HP to win. Before looting Ultra gear, you will need gems like Energy Shield+1 to grant you some Energy Shield points, or Charged Attack gem+1 to break Enemy Shields faster. The goal is to go as far as possible, to loot Catalysts and Ultra gear to make your life easier. Early weapons will decrease your total AP, but the important part is to get Energy Attack to break enemy shields faster than they can destroy yours. A couple of Energy Shields+1 can cover quite some distance, and the first Boss drops them if you don't want to go for additional Goldfarming runs in Normal Mode. Mechanics Energy Shield This Shield bar protects the HP bar from being hit, and you can get yourself one. The goal is to break the enemy's before it breaks yours, as attacking the Enemy Shield while having no Shield yourself will zap you (you're hit for 20% of your max HP), and the monster will still attack afterwards. Vampire Necklace doesn't work on Enemy Shield, but is still mandatory for the HP fight, if only for the later bosses. Ultra armors and gems will increase your Energy Shield. The first gem, Energy Shield+1, can be bought for 90mil Gold, but also drops from the first Boss, in zone 75500. It is important to stack as many as you can to beat further bosses for better armors, then weapons. Charged Attack Charged Attack is what you use to attack Enemy Shields. You are given 2% of your total AP as Charged Attack, then Ultra weapons and gems like Charged Attack ones can increase it. Since you will likely start Ultra Mode with Razor Blade+10, early Ultra weapons will give less Charged Attack, making them useless until upgraded to a certain grade. It is better to wait for a decent Ultra weapon (Sharp Falchion and above) and upgrade an Ultra armor instead. The Alchemist Located below spawn (cross either portal to meet him and the Blacksmith), the Alchemist can merge 3x of the same Accessory (up to a limit) or Ultra gem (up to +2, you unlock a further tier of a gem by looting the first one of this gem) for 20 Catalysts into the higher tier. It is a great way to obtain Energy Shields+2 early to beat further bosses. The second option for the Alchemist is still a mystery. The Blacksmith This is where you will upgrade your Ultra gear using Soul Shards and Catalysts, up to +15 (+11 and above are quite expensive, it is advised not to go over +10 until getting the best items). For 50 Catalysts per slot (3 available), The Blacksmith can also Insert a gem (various Accessories, but prefer Ultra gems) in your Ultra weapons & armors. Insert 3 Shields+1/+2 in your armor to free your sets of a few slots, and Charged Attack or other gems in your weapon, and you will drastically improve your runs! You can Extract a gem for 100 Catalysts if you need to recover any. Mimics Catalyst Chests all have a chance to appear as a Mimic, visible when you get close to them. They are mini-bosses giving 2 Energy back and can loot All of the items from Normal Mode. Approach carefully and be prepared, they are way stronger than the bosses around their zone level. The 3 different tiers of Mimics (green -> blue -> purple) also drop a different amount of Catalysts for beating them. Tips wip If you’re in mid-game, the 62500 AGI and 52000 LUC thresholds will give you 24% crit / 20% double rate. In late/endgame, stat the 450k LUC to max droprates first. By killing early bosses with Gold Scroll and taking all chests, you’ll easily end up with 50m Gold to buy 3 droprate boosts for Boss 400k+427k, Boss 439k+448k and Boss 476k+500k. Stats advised: 52,000 or 450k LUC, 62,500 AGI, Half AP -> Half DP -> All HP until 1,5m HP base, then apply enough DP to meet the requirements listed here, and go All AP when you don't need any more DP. Guide wip All stats given are achieved using Shield of God+5 and no Suppressing gem. The number given to each Boss is to visualize your progress through the guide, they are listed by optimal routing and not by level ordering. Let's start! Go south to take the right exit, and head north-east to zone 75,500 for the first boss. At the point where you can Boss Rush up to #29 Boss 230,200, if you need a trip to the Alchemist & Blacksmith, save the first 5 bosses to kill after him. Enter the cave, and follow the path. Go on further, at the split go east (west is a shortcut to zone 230,200), and exit the cave. The next boss is to the right. Turn back to the other side and down to the next cave. At the split in the cave, take the bottom-right path for the next boss. Backtrack to the split and take the bottom-left path this time, make your way through the cave and meet the boss outside. Run back through all the cave system until zone 75,500. Go full south to hug the cliff to the right, walk until zone 89,100. The next boss is right below. Turn back north-west to enter zone 90,900’s cave. Proceed to the split and go to the bottom-right end. Back to the split, make your way through the top-right path until leaving the cave. The next boss is to your right. Run back to zone 90,900. Go around the trees to your right to enter the next cave, in zone 92,550. The cave is a straight path, the next boss awaits past the other end’s exit. Run back to zone 92,550. Go south-east until zone 98,000. Head east in zone 107,000, the next boss will be just above. Go south-east until zone 113,000, continue south-east there, and go up when you can. Go down to proceed through the trees, ignore the cave for now. The chest in zone 128,000 can be accessed by going all the way around the trees Proceed full east until the dead end where the next boss awaits. Run back to the cave entrance you went past. Inside, proceed until the split and take the top path. Backtrack to the split to take the other path. At the next split, go to the right. Backtrack a bit to take the final way to the left. Leave the cave. Run all the way back to zone 113,000 to head north, until being at the border to zone 118,000. Go around the lake to your right from below for a hidden chest in zone 115,000, just below you Take the small gap going up until being back on the paths, go full north-west in the 120k+ zones. Move south and to the left around the lake to meet the next boss. Run back to zone 122,000 to go north-east, and enter the cave. Follow it until the split and go right. Backtrack to the split to go left instead. Keep going through the cave until the exit. Outside, go west then south until the other cave entrance. The next boss awaits full north in this cave. There is a hidden chest in the bottom-right corner of zone 163,550 before the boss Run all the way back to the cave entrance in zone 122,000, and north-west to zone 157,000. Head north-west for the next boss. Backtrack a bit to go full east until zone 164,000, then full south. Run back to the Cemetary entrance (zone 161,600), to head west until you can go north-east in zone 179,500. Sneak through the blue flames on the left, then behind the columns and trees to get the hidden chest on the right Get out and head north-west to meet new ruins, go around its left border to head towards the chest. The boss will prevent you from reaching it. Get the chest then go south then west until zone 172,000, then north-west in zone 180,800. Head full north then full east in the bottom-right corner of zone 186,000. There is a hidden path in the trees leading to the next boss. Turn back straight north-west for the next boss. Backtrack to zone 180,800 for the next path to the left, that goes north-west to the next boss. Enter the cave and follow it. Continue through the cave and ignore the exit in the middle, there is another boss further. Further is the very first cave near spawn, so you can go use Catalysts at the Blacksmith & Alchemist to the cost of around 6 energy Else go back to the exit you passed. Head down the stairs south-east for the next boss. Head full east to the next boss. Follow the path above until the zone 247,000 split, head towards the right part first. Go south-east to sneak around the ruins, there is a chest to the left. The boss will prevent you from reaching it. Run back above the ruins to meet the next boss. The maze above leads to a chest in the bottom left side of zone 259,000 Above are shortcuts to higher zones we’ll visit later. Backtrack to the zone 247,000 split to take the left path instead, all the way to the boss. Turn back then up to the castle. Long way ahead, work on the 31mDEF! Head to the left (right is a dead end) to enter the castle and follow the straight path. Outside, go straight up (left is a dead end) to enter the castle again. Keep going until zone 304,400, go up for the next boss. Head back to the split to follow the last path. Once outside, go left. The upper path past him has a chest, and lower path is a dead end Head to the other side, take the east path (south path is a dead end) up to zone 328,000. Cross the door and walk to the next boss. A hidden chest is sitting at the upper right side of the garden Enter the castle up to zone 341,400. At the split, go north first. Proceed through the other path until the end. Take the exit to meet the next boss at the entrance of The Crimson. Follow the right path (left is a dead end), going north-east to the next boss. Proceed onwards to zone 381,000 and follow the left path to the next boss. Backtrack to zone 381,000 to take the right path to the Sunken City. Continue to zone 392,000, and go full east to zone 405,000. The next boss awaits here at the entrance of The Tower (upcoming?), further is a dead end. Head back south-west for the next boss. Backtrack to zone 392,000 and head full south for the next boss guarding the exit back to the zone 256,000+ maze. Long way ahead again, work on the 48,5mDEF needed for Boss 427k. Go south-east into zone 274,000, and cross the trees to follow the edge until the cave entrance. Follow the path inside to encounter the next boss. Head to the left part and take the right path once in zone 345,400 (left is a dead end) to the next boss. Backtrack to zone 325,500 and take the right path leading to the exit, sending you back to zone 178,000 in the graveyard. Go through the trees north to meet the next boss above. Proceed through and stay on the walkway to take left at zone 420,000, leading to the next boss (full north is a dead end). Backtrack south to exit the walkway by zone 404,000's stairs. Head north-east to zone 416,000. Head south-east to take the hidden chest in the trees of zone 412,000 Head full north to enter the next walkway in zone 424,000. Follow it until taking the stairs in zone 437,000, to go south-west and meet the next boss (large hitbox, be careful). Enter the next walkway at zone 439,000, take the right path and up to the next boss. Backtrack to go south until zone 452,000, exit the walkway here (further is a dead end), go left for the next boss. Head east between the walkways, trees and pillars to enter the final walkway in zone 468,000. Follow the lower path (upper path is a dead end) to the next boss. Continue on the path to reach the current final boss at the end.